Love at Second Sight
by Aula Princess
Summary: Starts off normally with the novel with minor changes but what happens when Bella loses her memory? Trouble trouble trouble...
1. The Meeting

Never written a story before!! First timer! Please review!

Disclaimer-not mine

Starts off normally with the novel (with minor changes) but what happens when Bella loses her memory? Trouble trouble trouble...

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Bella's POV**

I stood in front of my new home, car, and life. Watching my dad, Charlie, unload my small luggage only containing my "winter" clothes from Phoenix to the "new" house (or her old house) and sighed. 'Why had I decided to move here again?' I asked myself for the umpteenth time.

"Bella! Are you coming in?" yelled Charlie from the house

I picked up my backpack and prepared myself for the nothing to come from this small city of Forks. That night I cried myself to sleep, longing for mom to come also and endure this long year waiting for me. That was one of the reasons why I couldn't sleep. There was also the fact that I had school tomorrow and knew that the neighbourhood was expecting my lovely arrival for so long. "The daughter of the woman who walked away from Officer Charlie Swan". 'Oh ya, no pressure' I thought. I knew the nervousness would die out eventually but the rain outside would not.

In the morning, I dressed in a turtleneck sweater with jeans and a rain jacket; I already said her goodbyes to the sun on the airplane ride here. I only ate three bites of cereal knowing my stomach was going to be queasy later anyway. I quickly rushed to my new red truck that Charlie bought for me and drove to my new school.

It wasn't difficult to find the school in this small city and it was simple enough to get my schedule from the front office and find parking.

Flashback

"Make sure you're teachers sign this form and bring it back at the end of the day" said the secretary at the front office to me.

End of flashback

I badly needed coffee! I also missed sleep the night before I arrived to Forks. But I took a deep breath and got out of the car and entered one of the buildings in front of me. Each building was labelled with a big capital letter so it wasn't difficult to find my classes.

When I entered my first class, I felt like I entered a mine field. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed! I blushed as I walked up to the teacher and introduce myself and give him the form.

"Isabella Swan? Welcome, my name's Mr. Miles. I hope you'll enjoy my English class. Please, take a seat anywhere you like." he said and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thank you" I said quietly and smiled back 'Why won't they stop staring already! It's like the first time they've ever seen any human outside the city' I thought angrily.

Still, people were watching as I walked to her desk. One of the "brave" boys sitting near me started a conversation.

"Hi, my name's Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan right?"asked Mike

"Bella. Nice to meet you." I corrected.

"I heard you're from Phoenix. How is it there?" he asked cheerfully

"Warm," I responded with a small smile tugging at my lips.

He looked at me carefully, "You don't look very tanned"

Mike was right. Instead of being tanned, blonde, and athletic, I was the opposite. I was slim and soft, not athletic in any way possible, and never had much color on my skin. Not only that but I also had a mix of brown and red in my hair and blue eyes.

"My mother's part albino" I said (note: this convo is from the novel, not plagiarizing!)

"hmm" he looked at me again carefully

'Oh my God, give me a few months and I'll forget what sarcasm is' I thought depressingly to myself.

"What class do you have next?"Mike asked again cheerfully. I wondered what Mike wanted out of our newly formed friendship.

"Biology"

"Oh," with a sad face "I don't have that class. But I could take you there!" he said with a smile.

'Boy does this guy have mood swings' I thought "Sure" I told him with a forced smile.

After I got walked to class, I thanked him and quickly went into my class. After introducing myself to the teacher again and getting the sheet signed, I glanced around the room to find my new seat.

That's when I saw him. Every male model's dream body and face. Any man would sell their soul to look like him. I don't know what came over me, but it was like I got splashed in the face with a bucket full of shock! There are no real words to describe my first instinct of him but after a few seconds of hopelessly staring at him, I realized my actions and tried to compose myself. I turned my back to him and counted to ten. 'So pathetic' I thought to myself. When I turned back around, I realized the only open seat was beside his! 'Is this a gift or curse God?' I desperately asked while looking up at the ceiling.

After taking a breath I bravely walked to my seat. Before I even sat down, I looked at him and noticed his sudden stiffness in his seat and his head turning to look at me. I would have fainted of happiness to see him looking at me but today I almost I almost fainted with the look he was giving me. If looks could kill, I thought, I would already be in my grave. I was sure his dark charcoal eyes were going to haunt me now for the rest of the year. I snapped my head back to the teacher and tried to focus on not thinking.

'why? why why why...concentrate on the teacher!...what was with that look!...aaaah he hates me...no!...what the heck did I do except sit next to him!' My mind was panicking, and fighting with my overwhelming thoughts.

I risked another glance at him and noticed his chair as far away from me as possible but still in front of the desk. My eyes bulged out as I noticed his eyes were dangerously murderous-looking. 'Calm down' I told myself.

As soon as class was over, he fluidly and quickly rushed out of the classroom before everyone stood up.

Done my first chapter!! Wow what a relief! This chapter was more of an introduction and it WILL get better soon, I promise!! Remember to review, and tell me what you think of it so far...even tho the drama hasn't really started yet...hope you liked it! I'll try to update another chapter soon!


	2. The Return

Disclaimer- the book's not mine

Bella's POV

One week has passed and I still haven't seen him at school. 'Did I really do something wrong or offensive to drive this boy far far away from me? Did he leave the country or something?' I sighed depressingly while looking at the biology board. 'No! I don't care what he does! Even if he begs on his hands and knees for my forgiveness I'll shrug him off and walk away...That's right, I'll walk away.' I quickly wiped the smug smile off my face before someone realized.

Flashback

"You have to find another time Mrs. Schneider. Any other time would be find with me" He asked with a soft husky tone in his voice. 'He must get his way with things easily' I thought to myself.

"Sorry Edward, but all the other Biology classes are full. You'll just have to stick with this one" said Mrs. Schneider

"Fine, thank you for your time" Edward said dejectedly

He turned around and saw me standing a few feet behind him and stiffened, then walked-no, practically ran out of the front office.

End of Flashback

I had already made some friends here in Forks that seem to be nice enough. Let's see, there's Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric. We're going to the beach some time, when the weather seems to get better, (If it ever will) and there's supposed to be some dance coming up as well. Back home, I've never gone to a dance before. Should I even go?...wait what am I thinking?? I can't even walk straight without finding something to trip over, how the heck am I supposed to dance!

Riiiiiing (school bell)

"Hey Bella, you wanna go for a bite to eat with me?" asked Mike cheerfully.

"Uhh, sorry but I have to get back and make dinner for Char-I mean, my dad" I lamely said. 'Will he believe that? Why do the guys seem so direct here?'

"That's okay, maybe next time" he smiled at me and walked out of the classroom. I think I'm going to have to do something about Mike. And maybe Eric. What's worse is that Jessica has a crush on Mike, but I think he likes me. Ugh, what is a girl to do...

Since it's the end of the day, I drove back home and started preparing for dinner. I already got into a routine of: school, dinner, call mom, sleep. Of course, I was already expecting the nothing to happen while I was here, but to feel it different. Kind of boring and lonely.

The next morning when I was getting ready for school, I got an unexpected phone call from my friend back home saying he was going to pass by the city while going somewhere else and wanted me to know the date.

"Make sure you have no plans for next Friday okay?" he told me on the phone

"Sure sure Noah, no problem. I'll see you then! Bye!" I hung up and smiled. 'I really miss my friends back home. I'm so happy he's coming! Can't wait! Oh ya, isn't that the date of the dance.' I remembered.' Oh well, more reason for me to not go!'

I was in a pretty good mood until I saw a certain someone come out of a silver Volvo. My stomach dropped and my blood was racing. Was I angry? Was I scared? I don't even know. All I knew is that I didn't want to see his face again. I kept thinking to myself as I was entering the building, even if he begs for my forgiveness, I won't care.

That day I had Biology last, and was terrified because I didn't know my limits to how long I couldn't stare at his beautiful face. Anytime in the hallway I tried extra hard to pretend as if he didn't exist. Of course, he acted like he didn't even know me too.

"Arrogant jerk!" I whispered to myself in English class. Mike just stared at me until I realized what I said out loud and apologized for the misunderstanding.

Later on that day, during lunch, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and two other people sat together at the lunch table. I also noticed that Edward sat by himself near the back wall of the cafeteria.

"Wow, that's the longest I've ever seen Cullen be out of school for. Kinda strange isn't it?" said one of the unknown-name girls. 'So that's what his last name is' I thought to myself.

"Maybe he was visiting his girlfriend or something" said the other girl. I quickly started tuning in with the conversation.

"Huh!" Jessica scoffed, "I don't think he would ever get a girlfriend. Probably thinks all the girls aren't good enough for him" 'He probably rejected her and that's why she's in a bad mood' I thought and tried not to laugh out loud.

Just then, I sneaked a quick peek at him, by accident of course! and saw the corner of his lips tug up a little. 'Maybe I'm just delusional but it was as if he heard what he said...' I shook the thought out of my head cause it did sound crazy, especially since he's like 50 meters away from us.

"What are you thinking about Bella? You seem kind of lost." asked Mike. I accidently gave a quick glance again at Edward and noticed he was looking at me. When I turned away, I realized his eyes seemed confused about something.

"Uhh nothing nothing!" I said out loud, (maybe too loud) and blushed.

I tried to keep my head down for the rest of lunch. 'Just two more classes! Biology is last, so if I can't keep avoiding staring at him, I can just run out as soon as the bell rings' I desperately thought to myself.

Amazingly and unluckily for me, the first class went by fast. Too fast! Before I knew it, I was at the biology door. I took three deep breaths and went through the door.

Yay, chapter 2 is done!! I can't believe it! I'm sorry if it's moving too slow. I find that it's hard to write a story when I have so many thoughts of what could happen. Don't worry, I'll try to make it better and more interesting soon! Review plz!!


	3. The Encounter

Yay!!!! Thanks for the review guys!!! So touched sniff - Just wrote this one today since I had free time. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: the book does not belong to me, sadly...

**Bella's POV**

I took three deep breaths and walked in the door.

Luckily he was not there yet so I went in and took my seat. I pretended to study until I heard the seat beside me shuffle.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry we didn't have a proper introduction last time" he said in an irresistible voice. "Your name's Bella right?" he asked.

I looked up at him, slightly in shock and curiosity. 'He's talking to me?' That's when I noticed something different about his eyes, they were lighter. Way lighter. Today they were a hone brown instead of the charcoal black that I saw last week. 'Strange,' I thought 'maybe I was imagining things...no, I'm pretty sure they were different last time.'

I looked at him again and saw a deep curiosity in his stare. I gasped at the second thing I noticed. 'He called me Bella!'

"What's wrong?" he asked still looking at me and looking sincerely concerned.

"N-nothing" I answered and hated myself for being such an open book. I went back pretending to study when the teacher walked in.

Today was lab day which meant we had to work with our partners. I looked around quickly hoping to pick my partner when I saw that everyone's partner was the one sitting beside them. I slowly and miserably turned back to face the board .I saw at the corner of my eye Edward trying to hide a smile. 'Guess he noticed my intentions and motives' I sighed and repeated to myself to ignore him as much as possible. 'Remember, did what he did to you on the first day'

I turned to him and was about to give him a glare when I was awed when he started to roll up his sleeves of his buttoned shirt and revealed his somewhat tanned, flawless skin and toned muscles on his arms.

'That's it. Moving to plan B!' as I searched for the exit to the room.

Before I could stand up though, the teacher announced that this assignment was 5of our mark. I was never the kind of person who didn't care about work, so I sat there, defeated. There could have been a raincloud over my head because that's exactly how I felt.

"Ladies first?" he asked while smiling. 'He seems to be in a good mood' I thought angrily. "Or I could, if you want?" he asked when he noticed I didn't answer.

"No, no, no, I can do it" I answered quickly. Since I had already done this experiment before, I already knew what I was looking for. "Anaphase" I answered the first question.

"May I have a look?" he asked politely. When handed over the microscope, our fingers briefly touched, and I pulled my hand away as fast as possible.

"Sorry" he said and tried to act normal. 'What the heck was that??' I almost wanted to shout. His hands were incredibly cold, but not only that; they gave me a sudden shock when we touched. 'Is there such a thing as an icy spark?' I asked myself as I tried to make sense of what just happened. I was scared because I had never felt this before and because of something else, but didn't know why.

"Anaphase" he answered and handed me back the microscope, making sure we don't touch again.

We continued the lab as if nothing had happened and I tried to keep my emotions intact especially since he was always watching me. His constant eyes made me self-conscious the whole class which, of course, made me drop everything I was holding or made me blush. Surprisingly, he caught anything I was dropping or bumped into, and gave a crooked smile every time I blushed. I think he wickedly enjoyed my embarrassments.

_Riiiiing_ (school bell)

'Thank God! I never thought this class would be over!' I cried in relief in my mind. I expected him to be gone already by the time I picked up my books and got off the chair, but he was still there, standing on the other side of the desk.

He seemed unsure about something but then looked up and said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" and gave a brilliant smile. My eyes were wide open but I tried to disguise my shock and responded back "See you".

When I tried to walk though, my clumsiness finally came out and I found myself falling. All of sudden, I felt strong hands holding my waist and catching me still. My hands were clutching on someone's arms, and I blushed when I looked up to find Edward's face not too far from mine.

For a moment in time, everything went still. I saw a blank expression in his face except for his eyes. They were somewhat pained. Every sensation in my body was crying out to lean closer to him. My mind was shut off. I almost leaned in when suddenly, he released his hold on my waist and walked out the door. I looked around and saw most of the class there, with their eyes on me and the door in which Edward walked out of.

I knew that now, everything would change.

How is it so far?? Thanks again for the reviews!! It's nice to know that someone's reading this -. I hope you continue reading!! Gonna go eat now, soo hungry lol. I'll try an update as soon as possible!


	4. The Dream

Sorry for such a looong delay! I had to study and all that boring stuff lol. But I'm done! Yay! So I'm improvising on this chapter, it will be much of a surprise to as it will be to me. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

That evening as I was preparing dinner for Charlie, I was completely lost in my own world. Several times Charlie asked me if I was okay, but I just nodded because my voice was definitely not working.

"Are you sure you're okay honey? You're not eating anything" Charlie looked at me worriedly.

I snapped back out my constant reverie, "Oh, ya, sure dad. I'm fine" I gave an encouraging smile that might have turned a little scary after since I started daydreaming back to this afternoon again.

"Okay Bella, just make sure you finish your homework and go to bed early tonight" He said, not encouraged by my smile but even more worried.

I got ready for bed early that night but sleep. I tried to pretend like I knew yoga, tried reading, doing extra homework but none of that work. I resolved to listening to a metal rock group Phil, my mom's husband, had given me last Christmas. 'This is sure to block my thoughts' I thought. It finally started to work as I started drifting of sleep.

_**DREAM**_

I was suddenly at my old beach in Phoenix. The heat of the sun was warming my cold skin. I opened my eyes to see the brilliant sun shining sparks everywhere. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I was not scared as the sun began to come closer to me and I closed my eyes to hear the quiet surroundings. All of a sudden, I heard a voice calling my name. I knew that voice. I could never forget _his_ voice.

"Edward" I whispered to him.

_**END OF DREAM**_

I opened my eyes, expecting to see him, but woke up to my room again. My heart felt a little drop and I was almost close to crying. 'It almost felt as if he wanted me...' I sadly thought. It took me a while to go back to sleep and soon had to wake up for school.

Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to put _something_ up so you don't forget about me Don't worry I will add more I'm just too eager to post something


	5. The Art Helper

_Hello again! I told you I would post something soon __ Again, I'm going to __wing__ this one, but to make up for it I'll sing u a song! I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas,__I__ wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! __Do__ u like my song? Lovely voice huh? __haha__ Anyways, on with the show!_

_p.s__ I know I said the dance would be next Friday but let's make it this Friday!_

_Disclaimer: The characters and book does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. __(Can't wait for the next book!__ -)_

Bella's POV

I couldn't eat breakfast so all I ate were three bites of my cereal and left to go to my truck. I shouldn't have been too worried because I didn't have biology today. Seeing how his face looked yesterday, I wasn't too excited to see him. The look in his eyes had haunted me all night, so I made a promise I would avoid him today. 'Give him some time to cool down Bella. There could have been many reasons why he did that' I thought. I took three deep breaths before I left my truck.

"Bella! Hey!" Jessica was shouting from the corner of the building.

I lifted the hood of my raincoat since it started to drizzle. "Is the sun on permanent vacation or something?" I muttered to myself as I hurried to reach Jessica.

"Hey Bella! How's it going?"She asked me excitedly. Before I could respond, "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"Um what?" I responded completely forgetting about the dance on Friday.

"It's a girls choice remember. So have you asked anyone yet?" Her eyes now wide with curiosity.

"No. Not yet." I said.

"Are you going to ask anyone then?" Her eyes had not blinked yet which was scaring me a little.

"Umm-"Just then the bell rang. "I have to go Jess, we'll talk later ok? Bye!" I said running to my locker. I hadn't even gotten my books yet for class.

Of course, I got to math class late but was scared I got the wrong when there were only a few people in the class.

"No Miss Swan, you are not in the wrong class" He said, clearly exasperated. "As I was saying," turning back to the class "today is the basketball and volleyball team's competition day so that is why a lot of the students are absent."Anybody could tell that this was his least favourite day of the year. "And I received notice from Mrs Elliot's Art class that helpers are needed for the school's production of Tommy. So you all will help volunteer paint and draw and all that wily-wash that art students do"

The class beamed as we were leaving his classroom to go to the auditorium. When we arrived there, there were only a handful of art students there setting up the stage and painting on the background pieces. I also noticed Jessica was one of them. 'Oh great, now we get to finish our conversation' I thought miserably. I looked around some more and saw the one person I was trying to not see. Edward. 'Why don't things ever work out the way I want them too?' I asked God.

I continued to walk up to the stage and that's when Jess noticed me too. She seemed happy to see me despite my gloomy expression. I was fully aware of Edward's presence from the other side of the stage.

"Bella! You're helping out too?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yep, and it was completely my idea" I said sarcastically. She looked confused for a second and then told me to help her paint one of the background sets.

"So have you thought about it?" She asked, this time a little more serious.

'Does she ever give up' I thought. "Yes I thought about it but I'm not going to ask anyone"

"Oh," She paused her painting, "Why not?" This is what I don't like about Jess. Too many questions.

I glanced at Edward for a second. His back was facing me but he had also stopped painting. "I'm not really a dancing kind of person" I told her, and quickly looked at the set and said "And I'm also not an art person either. Look at what I'm doing to this chair. It looks like an over-sized shoe!" I knew she was about to ask another question so I had to change the topic.

She laughed and started fixing up the chair. One good thing about Jess is that she is easily distracted as well.

The day finally finished and I felt exhausted. It was still drizzling as I was walking up to my car. I turned on the heater to warm myself, and looked up to see Edward on the corner of the building looking at me. 'He can't possibly be looking at me' I thought looking around 'It's too obvious'. I shook my head and decided it was time to leave. For some reason my heart started to beat faster and trouble breathing. I started to turn out of the parking lot and skidded to a stop as Tyler was also turning out. I waved to show I'm okay and continued to drive back home.

_Don't forget to review if you liked the chapter or my song! __haha__. Happy Holidays Everyone! __xoxo_


	6. A VERY Long Day

_Let's just start the story. My talking will come at the end. That's if I have any more energy left._

_Disclaimer: __The story does not belong to me nor__ the characters...well except for Noah_

_Remember: 'Thoughts' and "Speaking out loud"_

**Bella's POV**

That night my dream returned. I woke up the exact same way, calling Edward's name, and I thought I saw a shadow for half a second. I knew I must have imagined it so I fell back asleep.

When I arrived at school, I noticed the school was fuller again unlike yesterday. I was still tired as I was walking from English to go to Biology. Of course, like always, Mike and Jessica were following me. Mike was there for whatever reason he always is (beats me) and Jessica because Mike was. Jessica however, had to leave quickly because she said her art teacher was absent and there was the math teacher as a substitute. "Good luck" I told her.

Instead of Mike walking me to the door of the class, he instead walked me to my desk, which was a bit unusual. Edward was already there even though we were a few minutes early.

"So Bella..." Mike started saying but paused for a while playing with my pencil on the desk. I was starting to get impatient after a few seconds and stopped him from playing with the pencil.

"Yes?" I urged

"You know Jessica asked me to the dance on Friday"

"That's great Mike, you'll have fun with her" I took a breath of relief.

"But I told her I would think about it because I thought maybe you would ask me" he said while looking at me nervously. Unexpectedly, I saw Edward turn his head our way from the corner of my eye.

"Mike, I think you should tell Jessica 'yes'. I'm not going to the dance"

"Why not?" he said, looking very disappointed.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and shooed Mike away. "I'll tell you later" I whispered to him. I was very nervous. I really did not want to see his upset face again. It made me feel a little guilty. I was trying very hard to think how I was going to let Mike down and try to avoid looking at Edward because I knew his head had not turned back.

I suddenly remembered my friend form home was coming to see me this Friday, Noah. I gasped out loud and blushed when the teacher asked me if something was a problem. I risked a quick glance to my right but got locked in his eyes. His eyes were auburn and penetrating. It was as if he were trying to see through me. Find some unquestionable answer.

What felt like a century but was only a few seconds. The teacher asked Edward a question and he slowly turned back to the blackboard and answered the question easily. I spent the remaining of class trying to remember how to breathe. 'How can he have such an effect on me with one look' I tried to understand. When the bell rang, as I was picking up my bag from the floor I hear my name. I turned to be surprised to see Edward facing me with a kind of undecided expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting rude to you but, trust me, there is a good reason. It's better that we're not friends" he said, and after, turned and walked out.

'What was that? What did he just say?' I thought frantically. The word order made sense but the meaning...'When were we friends or when did I ask him to be friends?' This just didn't make sense to me and I began to wonder what the "good reason" was.

I was preoccupied as I was walking to lunch and was about to drop off my books in my locker when I noticed someone was leaning against it.

"Eric?" I said when I recognized him.

"Hey Bella! I was waiting for you" he said while smiling.

"I noticed. Do you need something?"

"Uh yeah..." he started fighting with something invisible on the floor. "Well, I was wondering..." 'Out with it already!' I mentally shouted. "if you were going to ask me to the dance?" he finished.

'That again' I thought angrily. "I thought it was the girls' choice" I said through gritted teeth. 'Try to be patient Bella, he's trying his best' I thought to myself. "Sorry Eric I'm not going to the dance. I'm going to be busy" and quickly added "I'm not sure what I'll be doing yet" when I saw his mouth open to say something. 'Well, I'm not lying'. "I'll see you later!" I shouted while jogging to the cafeteria.

'Escape Escape Escape!' my mind was shouting to me. I slowed down after I turned to corner in case I tripped on something. I'm clumsy that way. After lunch, classes started again but I noticed during lunch Jessica had not said a word to me. Mike was also waiting for a moment when I was alone so he could continue our lovely conversation. His side glances to make sure I was still there made me uncomfortable. So I stuck with Angela while walking to class.

During class, however, I was wondering what me and Noah could do while he stayed for the week. Yes, it is a week. He informed me of it in his last email. But there isn't much to do in this small town. Before I knew it the class was over. I was about to walk to my next class when I remembered Mike was in computer class and he always sat beside me. I froze. I looked at my options: 1) I can skip, fake sick and run! That idea appealed to me a lot, or 2) I can go in and face it like a woman and break poor Mike's heart. That idea did not look as much fun as the last one. The bell rang. Time's up. Mr. Walker was about to close the door when he saw me and waited a few seconds.

"Well, are you coming in Ms. Swan?" he said dully.

I sighed and started walking "Coming" I said in the same dull voice.

That class was very annoying. Mike kept on asking questions like, "Why don't you like dances?", "Is it you can't dance?", "What did Jessica say to you?", "Nothing? Well do you want to go in a group?". I was starting to think that maybe Mike and Jess were perfect for each other after all. At the end though, I convinced him that he should go with Jessica. "It's rude to keep her waiting" I told him.

_****__**Riiiiing**__** [school bell**_

'I've never realized how sweet of a sound that bell was' I thought. I felt so free as I was walking out of the classroom but I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone. Luckily they caught me before I fell.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" I looked up to see Tyler.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks Tyler"

"No problem" he replied and I started to walk away but he called my name again. Not yet free. I slowly turned.

"Well I was wondering..." 'Oh no! Not that again!' I wanted to scream. What was going on today! "if you want to go to the dance with me?" he said quickly and smiled.

There were so many things I wanted to reply back but I somehow restrained myself and only said "I'm not going to the dance. Have fun." It didn't sound very friendly as how I practiced it in my mind. I sounded low and almost murderous.

"Ya, I heard that from Mike" 'Then why-?!!' I took a deep breath. 'Count to ten' I told myself and closed my eyes.

Just then, I heard a sound that sounded like a chuckle. Whoever it was, they were one of the few people in the hallway. He closed his locker to show his face and my eyes grew wide. 'Edward'. Edward casually walked passes us while trying to hide a smile. Meanwhile Tyler was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. All I was focussing on was giving Edward the dirtiest glare as possible as he was walking past us.

Normally I don't get angry but Edward somehow accomplished letting my emotions run wild. And I was having a very emotional day.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Tyler asked

"Sorry Tyler I have to go. My dad will be angry if I don't do the shopping." I said to him, trying very hard to keep control.

"Sure. See ya!" Tyler said and left me standing in the hallway for a while. 'I must have been crazy to come here' I thought hopelessly. I somehow felt exhausted and didn't want to move. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Bella?" I heard but didn't react the way I usually do when I hear _that_ voice and I understood why. 'Mike really wore me out'. Edward continued to stand behind me waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" I said while walking to my locker. 'I didn't even have time to reach my locker before Tyler ambushed me' I thought sadly.

"Are you alright?"Even though I heard that what felt like a thousand times from Tyler, he sounded like he was really concerned.

With tired eyes I turned to look at him and replied back, "Yes, I'm fine". I started to get curious in why he was asking me this especially since he said he didn't want to be friends in the first place. This sounded like what friends would say. I wished I could read his mind. 'How much easier would that be!'

His eyes narrowed as if not concerned. He started to make me self conscious so I turned away from his beautiful face. Attractive didn't even begin to describe Edward and the more I'm around him the more beautiful he becomes. Like an angel.

"Okay" he looked like he was about to say more but changed his mind. I continued to look in my locker until I heard him retreating.

At home I made something simple for dinner and told Charlie I was tired and was going to bed. Though he looked a little concerned but he said that was fine. I went upstairs to my room and lazily got ready for bed and went to bed easier than any of the previous nights. My dreams however did not even give me some sympathy of my tired day. This dream did not give me a moment of peace.

_Sooo__ tired! Hands__..about__to__ ...fall...Tell me how you like this chapter. Someone said to make it longer so I did!__ But I'm starting to lose hope that I'll ever finish this story that is if it even has an end! __Haven't come up with that part yet.__ Anyways, I might end it short but give me comments if you want me to continue. It's your decision as much as it is mine. Going to collapse now! Goodnight!_


	7. The Big Surprise

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I decided I'll continue with it! What the hey! Lol. I hope you have all been doing well. I'm alright by the way ____ If you have any suggestions of what route you want the story to go, I'm happy to listen! Exams are coming closer so I might not update again for a while but I'll try! Please review!_

_**p.s.**__ Today is Thursday. Remember Noah is supposed to come Friday, the day of the dance too!_

_Disclaimer: the Book does not belong to me so don't sue me plz! I'm just a poor university student! -_

**BELLA's POV**

I opened my eyes to see myself at the beach back home. I remembered this dream and what was going to happen. The sparks began and an angel was coming closer. It began to become brighter and brighter as the angel came closer to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the dream to be over (since it usually does at this part). I knew I would wake up now because I always do.

"Edward" I whispered.

Just then, I was shocked to feel cold hands on my bare shoulders. I opened my eyes to see him smiling like a Greek god at me. His eyes were bright green and twinkling from the sun's shine.

"Edward" I said again. I couldn't believe my eyes, yet there was still a faint whisper of my conscious telling me this isn't real.

His eyes changed now. They grew a shade darker, and his lips stopped smiling. For a second my heart stopped beating until I saw his face leaning closer. My heart started racing again so quickly as if it were running a marathon. My eyes started to close in response to his. I could smell his delicious scent and felt a slight brush of his hard lips. When I was almost sure my heart was about to explode, I heard a clear call of someone calling my name.

Completely lost, I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. 

"Bells, hun, you better wake up or else you'll be late for school!" shouted Charlie from downstairs. 'Oh, honestly can you give me a break here!'. Unwillingly I got dressed quickly and stomped my feet as I was going downstairs.

"I can tell _you_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he said half smiling and handing me my cereal. I grumbled something back since I didn't exactly want to talk to "The Ruiner of Good Dreams" (my new name for him). 

For some reason my dad was very cheerful this morning. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged and said that maybe it was the weather. I looked outside and saw the clouds were partly cloudy but not sunny also. I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and turned his head away. Since it didn't look it wasn't going to rain, I didn't bother to bring my umbrella. 

When I arrived at school, I almost didn't make it. As I was parking the truck, I heard a car squeal slightly as it turned into the parking lot. "I guess I'm not the only one late" I said to myself out loud. When I turned to see what car it was, it parked right beside mine and of course, it had to be the silver Volvo. Edward came out of the front seat and the rest of his family came out of the passenger seats and walked inside the school. I was still standing beside my truck when he turned to me with worried eyes for a moment and said, "good morning". I almost couldn't register from the fact that he spoke to me politely as if we were friends. I replied with a "hello" back and continued to stare at him stupidly until I remembered my dream last night and blushed. I was so jumbled with my thoughts and couldn't answer him back so I turned and rushed to enter the school.

After I had taken two steps I felt cold arms on my right arm holding me back. I turned back at him and saw his eyes desperately vulnerable. His look is what really held me captive, and all I wanted to do is hold him in my arms.

**Riiiiiiing** (the school bell)

That bell interrupted our thoughts and his eyes returned to blank.

"I have to go" I said weakly. I don't know what my face looked like but his face looked sympathetic again. He slowly let go of my arm and I walked into the front entrance of the school.

I remembered about class and quickly half-ran to English. When I walked in I saw that Mike was sitting beside someone else today. 'I guess he still hadn't forgiven me for yesterday'. Class was interesting since we were studying Shakespeare. I always have fun dissecting his words and trying to understand them. When the bell rang, Mike was waiting for me outside the class so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven (sp?). Mike walked me to biology as usual but I noticed Jessica wasn't with us as usual. He continued to talk inanimately about the beach trip to La Push and that next week Saturday, is promising for sun. When we reached biology, I saw Edward had not arrived yet so I sat down and started reading some pages that was for homework. Of course, I heard the chair beside me shuffle and someone sit down, though I had not looked up yet.

"Hello"

I looked up and saw Edward's brown eyes twinkle and his lips curve into a smile the longer I continued looking at him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked in his usual smooth polite voice while he leaned in a little and creased his brows ever-so-slightly.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered without emotion, even though my insides were burning at hearing the sound of his voice. It was so addicting. I never wanted him to stop talking.

"You seemed...a bit tired yesterday" he said still looking worried. 'Why so worried?' I questioned in my mind.

"Yes, I had a long day." I didn't think I needed to explain the triple horror of yesterday. I didn't even want to remind myself.

"Isn't your question a little _friendly_?" I said putting a little emphasis on the work "friendly". I wanted to remind him about yesterday when he told me he thought 'it was better if we were not friends'.

He gave me a striking smirk and said, "I guess so." He said it as if he was half-talking to himself and turned back to the board.

I wanted to say something but was interrupted when the teacher entered, dragging the T.V and VCR with him.

"Movie day" the teacher voiced the words I was thinking. 

Normally, I would have embraced the idea of a movie day. It's like having no class at all, but when the lights switched off, my body become hyper aware of Edward sitting a few inches away from me. I could reach my hand and brushed his arm. I shivered just imagining it. I peeked a glance at Edward and saw that he was in the same stance as me-hands crossed and unconsciously leaning away. When my eyes had travelled to his face, I saw his eyes looking at me at the corner of his eyes. His eyes, usually powerful in the daylight, were tenfold smouldering in the dark. The shine of his eyes seemed magical and the skin on his face was smooth, shadows reflecting from the television screen on the angles of his high cheek bones, angular nose and perfect lips beautifully. I forced myself to turn back to the television and took a shaky breath. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath this whole time. 

The movie had not finished when the bell rang so the teacher said we would finish it next time. As soon as the teacher finished his sentence, Edward quickly left the classroom without a word.

When lunch came, I didn't have much of an appetite since my stomach was already full-of butterflies. I decided to get some lemonade and an apple (A.N Just like the cover of the book!). When I sat with my usual lunch table friends, I kept looking at the Cullens corner but I noticed Edward wasn't there. I exhaled loudly and put my head on the table.

"Are you okay Bella? By the way, Edward keeps looking at you" Angela said that last part quietly. 

My head shot up and looked the direction she was looking. Sure enough, there he was, sitting alone at another far table near the exit. Just then Edward gave a small smile and raised his fingers to call me.

"Does he mean you!" said Jessica incredulously. 'I guess nothing goes past Jessica's ears' I thought.

I carefully got up and carried my lemonade and apple in my hands. When I started walking closer to him, his smile was growing. I looked around the cafeteria to see if people were looking, and I was right-_everyone_ was staring amazed. But when I turned my focus on his direction I noticed someone standing near the exit. I dropped my apple and stopped walking. Open-mouthed and dumbfounded, I continued to gape at the man at the door.

"Noah?" I whispered faintly.

_-------------------------------------------Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took sooo long but I'm finally done school so I'm free!! This chapter is short but I need to know where my story is going cause even I don't know! If you have any suggestions on what can happen I'm totally open! Anywho, enjoy!

**P.S**: I CHANGED BELLA'S THOUGHTS TO _ITALIZED_ INSTEAD OF 'THESE THINGS '

**Bella's POV**

"Noah what are you doing here?!" I said once I walked over to him and ushered him outside the cafeteria. I felt guilty for leaving Edward inside. I hadn't even looked at him since I saw Noah near the exit of the cafeteria.

"That's a silly question," he said while smiling, "I came to see you!"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug or something? Is that the welcome I get?" Noah asked, pretending to be hurt.

I laughed and gave him a big hug, holding on a little longer than necessary because I didn't realize how much I missed him.

"I missed you" I said. He just laughed and looked straight into my eyes and replied, "I missed you too".

We started walking and talking about our schools when I finally remembered the question I wanted to ask him.

"Why are you here _today_? I mean, weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?"

"Yes I was but Charlie was also excited to see me and suggested I come early to surprise you. I'm glad I did cause the look on your face was priceless!" he said jokingly.

_So that's why Charlie was so cheery this morning. He won't be smiling when he comes home tonight._ Charlie had a great liking towards Noah. He thought of him as the son he never had. Noah and I had been friends since we were little. This was before the divorce of my parents. Noah's uncle lives in Forks so Noah would come over every summer and we would play and hang out. Even after the divorce, Noah still came so Charlie knew him pretty well. Charlie had even said to the both of us once that if we ever wanted to get married, he would approve. He had said this when we were twelve. That was quite embarrassing.

Of course, there's nothing wrong with Noah. He was quite attractive with his toned and fit body. He even had the most interesting shade of light green eyes that would melt any girl's heart. However, I had known Noah for so long, that I didn't harbour those kinds of feelings for him. He was my best friend, closer to me than anyone I had come to know, and that's all.

"What's this?" he said while looking at a poster that was advertising the dance tomorrow.



"Oh some stupid dance thing" I said nonchalantly.

"It's a girl's choice...So did you ask anyone?" his voice was casual but his green eyes were staring intently at the paper.

"No way! I never used to go even when in Phoenix remember. There's no way I'm going here." I said as my mind flashed back to Mike, Eric, and Tyler who all asked me to go with them. I rejected them as politely as I could though.

"Depends on who you go with" he said and shrugged.

"So you want to go?" I said casually while looking at my nails trying to hold back a smile when I saw his credulous expression_. It would be nice to go with an old friend. Comfortable._

He finally laughed and said, "I would be honoured" and bowed. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line.

**Riiiiiinggg School bell**

"Oh that's the bell, I have to go to class" I said sadly.

He lifted my chin and said sweetly, "I'll be home waiting for you".

I smiled and walked back to my locker. I groaned when I remembered I had gym class now.


	9. Noah

Hellooo! Nice to see you again! Long time no see! (that's an understatement...and impossible cause I can never see you) lol Just trying to be friendly to you all cause I've been so mean as to not update anything for so long. Again as usual, I'm going to wing this and see how this goes.

As I last left this story, Bella's far away friend, Noah, came to visit Forks for the week. He has good timing because he came the day before the dance and Bella has just asked him to go with her (as a friend of course) and he has agreed. Meanwhile it looks like Edward might be more interested in her than Bella thinks. Anyways, back to the story! I hope it's good (I don't even know how it will be lol) and hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

I groaned when the bell rang and it was time for gym class. I mean how could I concentrate when my best friend is here?!

When I entered the Changing Room, I almost fell when all these girls bombarded me with questions.

"Who was _that_ Bella?!" asked Jessica, gripping on my shoulders.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Lauren. It was quite surprising to see Lauren talking to me even though we sit at the same lunch table.

"No," I answered, "he's just a friend."

"Oh my God, he _so_ cute!" said Lauren, turning her back to me to face the other girls, "do you think I have a chance?" asking the group of girls.

"Of course!" said one of the girls.

"How can he turn you down Lauren!" answered another.

"He would be crazy to!" exclaimed another girl. _Those must be her posse, _I thought.

I quickly got changed because I couldn't stand Lauren and the others talking about Noah like he's some kind of meat. When I left the Changing Room, the teacher told us we would be learning how to play badminton today. Luckily, we didn't have to do any playing, and instead listen to him talk about the rules.

While he talked, I got to thinking about this afternoon. I couldn't believe I had actually asked Noah to the dance and now remembered that I couldn't dance! I couldn't back out now, or at least I couldn't face Noah in the face and tell him that I don't want to go to the dance with him. He would think that I didn't want to go to the dance with _him_! Which was not the case. I just can't dance! At least not without falling and breaking my neck! I kept this dance-clumsiness secret from him all my life and it was going to remain a secret!



As I was thinking of some excuses to back out of this dance, I hadn't noticed when the bell rang until Mike touched my shoulder.

"Earth to Bella," said Mike.

"Oh," I said in surprise, "I didn't notice class was over. Thanks Mike." I started to get up of the floor and walk to the change room.

"No problem," he smiled and followed me back to the change room. "So, I saw you talking to someone outside the cafeteria...who was that?" _Great, is there anyone that doesn't stalk my life around here?_

"No one," I said politely, "he's just an old friend of mine."

"Oh?" he said nonchalantly, "what's his name?" _Does it matter?_

"Noah." I answered. I noticed Lauren behind me staring holes into my back.

"Is he staying here for long?" asked Mike. I just wished Mike and everyone else would stop pestering me and leave me alone!

"Mike, I have to get changed. I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted as I was entering the change room.

I got changed quickly and thanked God I had a spare now. I was going to go home early but when I arrived at the parking lot, I saw Edward.

He was sitting in his Volvo, head back, and I could faintly hear music drumming out of the car. His car was a few cars behind mine. I paused for a second before finding my car to look at him. I felt like this afternoon was a total flip of my usual day. It was not boring, though mildly annoying, it was exciting, because Noah was here, and it wasn't filled with thoughts of Edward. Normally, I would just daydream or stare at my obsessed crush at any moment Edward was near. This afternoon, I didn't even have a moment's chance to think about him at all!

I looked at him now and it seemed like he was trying very hard to concentrate on something, or thinking really hard. Whichever one, I didn't want him to catch me staring at him, so I took a deep, shaky breath and started to move to my truck. My heart was beating at unusual fast pace, but that was normal when I was around Edward.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him Bella. You'll never move if you do._ I kept repeating these thoughts in my head while I started backing out. Unfortunately, when I turned around to make sure I was backing up properly, I saw his dark eyes looking at mine. I froze for a second, which felt like a millennium. He moved his head slowly back to the same position, leaned back on the seat. I took another shaky breath and started backing up a little too harshly that I almost backed up into Tyler's car. I swivelled my loud truck out of the parking lot and headed home.

When I arrived home, I saw Noah's Volkswagen on the driveway. I entered the house to see Noah sitting with my dad in the living room watching some sports game.



"Dad!?" I said through gritted teeth. I was not going to forgive him for not telling me Noah was coming today and keeping it a secret.

"Woah, easy Bells," said Charlie, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "It was just a little joke honey."

I looked at Noah watching us with a big smile on his face. I knew he was enjoying this, which was making me blush in frustration.

Charlie got up from his favourite chair and picked up his jacket. "Well it looks like we're out of...uh, chicken. I'm going to go out and buy some. See you kids later!" and hurried out the door.

"I think _he's_ the chicken," I muttered.

Noah also got up and walked closer to me. "Hey, Bella, will you ever forgive us for scaring you today. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack," he said kindly and gave me a puppy-dog look. You know that look that gives you a soft spot on the guy.

"Fine! But don't ever do that again!" I told him firmly.

"Fine," he said and held out his pinkie in front of him. It was a stupid thing we used to do ever since we were little. Whenever we promised each other something we would pinkie swear. It still made me smile to do it.

I tried not to smile but that didn't work so well. I held out my pinkie too. He smiled back.

"Oh, what time is it?" Noah asked in shock, "I have to tell my uncle I'm here."

"Um, I don't know, but you probably should go." I said with a sigh.

"Don't sound so depressed," he said and gave me a brief hug and started walking towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow! At the dance!" he called out before the door closed.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. I walked to my phone and started dialling a number. After a few rings, they answered.

"Hello?" said a soft voice.

"Hello Angela? I need to ask you a big favour."

Hope you liked it!! It's long huh? Please please please _please_ review!! And tell me what you think!! By the way, just finished reading the new book in the Twilight series, Breaking Dawn, can anyone say AMAZING! It's fantastical! Seriously if you haven't read any of the books, you're missing out! Anywho, see you guys next time!


End file.
